


The Silkwood

by ThrallofPentacles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Come Swallowing, Driders, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Mindbreak, Multi, Objectification, Other, Oviposition, Stomach Bulge, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, afab language, and then some blink-and-you'll-miss-it, but they're webs!, encasement, erotic birth, giant spider-centaurs for anyone unfamiliar, webbing bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrallofPentacles/pseuds/ThrallofPentacles
Summary: Will has lived his entire life in the shadow of the Silkwood—and in all that time, he's never once set foot inside. No one has. It has an evil reputation, one it's kept for so long that no one remembers why it's off-limits anymore. Lured by the promise of fresh game he can hunt without being arrested as a poacher, Will decides to take his chances.This plan works out wonderfully... for the drider colony living there. After all, they haven't had a new human to breed in centuries.(Anonymous commission)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Driders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 185





	The Silkwood

**Author's Note:**

> this is an anonymous commission.
> 
> if you'd like to send me a prompt, you can find me at [https://thrallofpentacles.wixsite.com/website](https://thrallofpentacles.wixsite.com/website)!
> 
> just to reiterate: there are giant spider-centaurs here. giant spider-centaurs that fuck. so if any arachnophobes clicked on this by accident, you were warned!
> 
> also, some afab language is used for Will's genitals. it's in the tags, but here's an extra warning just in case.

Will had lived his entire life in the shadow of the Silkwood—and in all that time, he'd never once set foot inside. No one had. It had an evil reputation, one it had kept for so long that no one remembered why it was off-limits anymore. Though it had faded a little with time, the superstition was still strong enough that even the king's knights didn't hunt in there. So, Will reasoned, it didn't count as poaching to shoot a few pheasants. Nobody  _ else  _ was going to eat them.

He reached the creek that marked the border of the forest. The bridge had long since rotted away, but there were several fallen trees that spanned it. Will wobbled his way across, pulling his bow from his back as he went. Slowly, he eased his boot down on the soil of the most haunted place in all of Kyria.

It felt like dirt and dead leaves. Smelled like them, too. Birds chirped overhead, insects buzzed in the undergrowth, and the creek babbled over its rocky bed. "Yep," he said aloud. "It sure is a forest."

A forest teeming with game, too. Will followed a pheasant, a rabbit, and three squirrels further and further into the woods, until his belt was heavy with food. Two or three more trips like this, and he could make enough jerky to last through the winter. He decided it was time to head home—the sun was starting to sink, and he wasn't  _ completely  _ immune to the rumors.

Except that the longer Will walked, the less familiar his surroundings became. He thought he might have passed that huge boulder with the crack down the middle, but... surely he hadn't been through this clearing? Or maybe it just looked different in dimmer light?

He sped up. The light faded as he started to turn this way and that, running in a zig-zag in the vain hope that he might see some landmark and reorient himself.

The worst part of it was that Will should know better. By the time he was old enough to pull a bow, he'd known the forests around his hometown like the back of his hand. He was so used to knowing exactly where he was, even miles and miles from home, that he'd let his guard down. The Silkwood didn't have to be haunted for it to be dangerous at night.

Eventually, he was forced to admit defeat. He stopped in a clearing—which may or may not have been the same clearing he'd blundered through earlier—and lit a fire. There was no sense stumbling around in the dark and breaking an ankle, after all. So he watched the stars come out and huddled close to his fire, telling himself over and over again that it was just a forest. The same animals and the same trees as anywhere else in the valley. He'd spent the night in the woods hundreds of times before. It was fine.

A twig snapped.

Will lurched to his feet and knocked an arrow. "Who's there?" he demanded.

There was a soft rustling sound. Like something slithering through dry leaves.

It was probably just a snake. Just a simple, harmless rat snake, not the bridal train of a spiteful wraith.

The wind picked up. It sounded like a sigh, or an anguished moan. Will swallowed hard and shouted, "Hello?"

Somewhere in the far distance, there came a long, low scream. His head was spinning—he couldn't identify what kind of animal it was. Unless it wasn't an animal. It might be some sort of monster, the real reason that going into these woods was forbidden.

Will couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a torch out of his pack, lit it, and sprinted into the trees.

Darkness pressed in around his little island of light. He kept hearing strange noises, and a screech from somewhere above him startled him so badly that he slipped and fell. He rolled onto his stomach, groaning. When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but blackness. His torch had gone out.

Swearing viciously, he started to fumble in his pack for his flint and steel. But he had no idea what he was doing, and he didn't have any tinder on hand. As he was sitting there, desperately trying to figure out how to get another fire going, the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. He froze. His eyes were trained on the woods behind him, struggling to make out any glimmer of light.

And then, a voice came from the darkness. A soft, dry hiss of a voice, spitting words in a language that meant nothing to him.

Will screamed. He lurched to his feet and tore off into the forest, plowing through thickets and brambles, heedless of the scratches they left on his hands and face. Roots grabbed at his ankles, but he kept his balance. He made it all of thirty feet before he lurched to a halt, crying out as something as thin and unyielding as steel wire wrapped around his outstretched arm. When he tried to pull away, he found that he couldn't—the stuff was stuck to him, like...

Like a spider's web.

A twig snapped in the darkness nearby. Will flinched, accidentally catching even more of his arm in the web. He pulled his knife from his belt and tried to saw the stuff away, but it was unyielding. In desperation, he poured all his strength into a downward slash. The knife rebounded off the spiderweb and went flying out of his hands. He overbalanced and landed chest-first in the trap.

Panic overwhelmed him. He struggled wildly, and only managed to get himself so tangled that he couldn't move either of his arms. There was a rustling, crunching sound, like footsteps coming right towards him. Will couldn't see anything under the dense canopy, but he sensed the monster's presence all the same. A chill ran through him. He went utterly still, some animal part of him still hanging on to the hope that if he didn't move, it wouldn't see him.

Will's breath caught as something hard and sharp pressed against his sides. Four somethings, all digging into his leather vest like claws. They lifted him off his feet, and spun him through the webs until his torso was completely cocooned. He screamed again, flailing his legs blindly, and hit... something. It felt like kicking an anvil.

The claws disappeared. He dropped about a foot and came to a lurching stop, spinning slowly as he dangled from a single thread. Then, he started to rise through the trees. He watched in a terrified paralysis as tree branches emerged from the gloom, illuminated from above by shafts of moonlight that hadn't reached the forest floor. He could see his own shadow painted across the leaves, as well as the pitch-black gaps between them that led to relative safety far, far below.

When they reached the top of the canopy, the monster laid Will down on his back. At first, he could barely make out its silhouette. Then, slowly, his eyes adjusted.

Silver was the first thing he saw—long, silky hair that glittered in the moonlight, the brightest part of the creature by far. Its angular face could have been eerily beautiful, with the high cheekbones and pointed ears of an elf. The eyes ruined it. They were solid black, cold and pitiless, with six smaller ones framing the main pair. Horror built in the back of Will's throat as his eyes traced down its naked torso to the place where its waist ought to be. There, it swelled into a bulging abdomen thrice again the size of its human parts. Eight long, slender legs picked their way delicately across the web, bringing the creature closer and closer to his prone form.

This time, he didn't scream. His throat closed up, his voice shriveling to dust as he watched the monster bend down to look at him. It was more flexible than it looked, and despite its massive size it got close enough that its hair brushed across his face. Those haunting eyes bored into him, and Will was too petrified even to struggle. He could only watch, mesmerized, as its human hands reached for him.

"Please," he said. "Don't eat me..."

It pulled the game from his belt. He'd forgotten all about that—but as the monster examined his rabbits and squirrels and pheasant, he felt a flash of insane hope that maybe this would be enough. Maybe it would let him live.

The monster's spider end flexed. It curled inward, bringing his kills to its spinnerets and wrapping them in silk. Then it picked him up in its two front legs and hoisted him onto its back. 

They walked until the moon was directly overhead. Will struggled on and off the whole way—he tried desperately to kick his way loose of the monster's back, because even tumbling to his death would be better than waiting to be devoured by this  _ thing. _ But a braid of silk wrapped all the way around the monster's waist, strapping him in place. He couldn't get free.

As they traveled further into the forest, the patches of webbing scattered here and there among the trees became one huge interconnected complex. Will spotted more of the creatures, and shuddered at the sheer scale of the colony. There had to be  _ hundreds  _ of them, maybe even thousands. Gods. He had to get out of here, he had to warn the town! He'd lived his entire life only a few scant miles from this place. Even the thought of it made him feel sick.

Eventually, they came to a lone tree that rose high above all the rest. It was draped in silk, forming one enormous mass of webbing so thick that it was completely opaque. The monster dragged him through an opening in one side. Inside was a sort of burrow that was much warmer than the outside, and lit by the gentle glow of what looked like some sort of fungus that grew on the ceiling. The air had a faint, sickly-sweet smell to it. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Will noticed that the web floor was covered in odd lumps. Person-sized lumps. His stomach heaved, and he had to take several long, deep breaths to settle it again. 

Will tried to kick the creature as it lifted him up and set him down on his back, but it hardly seemed to notice. It bent over him, draping more thick, sticky webs over his torso and tying him to the floor. Even though he kept trying to attack, it made no move to restrain his legs. For a moment it just stood there, watching him with a hungry gleam in its many eyes that made him dizzy with fear.

"Please," he said softly. "If you can understand me at all... make it quick."

It crouched down and reached for him with its human hands. Will braced himself for the killing blow—a bite, perhaps, or some lethal sting. He was so ready for pain that he couldn't understand what was happening, when it undid his belt buckle instead. His boots went next, leaving him barefoot and uncomprehending, until it reached into his pants and slid them off.

"No," Will blurted. "No!" He locked his legs together and struggled against his bonds, groaning as the thick, sticky webs bit into his skin.

The monster grabbed his ankles and forced his legs open. Then it curled its abdomen and shot more webs on him, covering him from knee to toe. Will bucked and writhed, but he couldn't move himself an inch. One long spider's leg dragged its way down his stomach, snagging at the waistband of his underwear and tearing them away.

He was left naked from the waist down, so thoroughly ensnared in the webs that he could do nothing to cover himself. The monster leaned in close, all eight of its eyes fixed on his exposed pussy. "Don't," he whimpered. "Please, I  _ can't!  _ I'm not one of you, I don't—oh, gods!"

A spot just above the monster's spinnerets started to swell. It crawled over him, hunkering down so that it could press itself against him. He shuddered at the feeling of that strange bulge rubbing up and down his stomach. It dipped lower and lower, grazing his clit and sending a jolt of sickening heat through his body.

The monster must have noticed something, because it kept on teasing that same spot until he was panting and quivering from the sensation. His face was hot. He hated himself for reacting this way, for reacting at  _ all,  _ but he couldn't help it.

A dry rasping sound came from somewhere above him. Will yelped, his heart leaping into his throat as horrible possibilities rushed through his mind. What if that meant it was angry? Or  _ hungry?  _ But then, when it leaned forward so that he could see its almost-elven face, he realized it was laughing. It was enjoying this.

It drew away from his clit and crawled forward. Soon it was squatting over his head, giving him an unobstructed view of its growing bulge. He turned to the side with a cry of disgust as it started to rub itself on his face. A shiver ran through its entire body. It stood up to its full height, snarling as the bulge split open and a slender tube burst free. The whole thing had to be at least a foot long, tapering to a narrow point at the tip.

"Let me go!" Will shouted, as the monster skittered backwards and lined itself up. Slowly, deliberately, it dragged its length along his slit. He tried to scramble away, but all he could do was strain against the webs that held him to the floor. He couldn't move. Couldn't close his legs. Couldn't do anything except beg for mercy as the cock slid up and down, up and down, covering itself in his slick.

The pointed tip jabbed twice at sensitive places between his legs before it found his cunt. Will's pleas reached a fever pitch, then cut off in a garbled moan when it sank inside. The monster hissed in pleasure and began to slide in and out. His bonds strained with each thrust, digging into his arms and legs as they held him down and forced him to take it.

Unbidden, heat started to build in the pit of his stomach. The harder Will struggled, the more he was reminded of his own helplessness—and the more he remembered, the harder his clit throbbed. He started to sweat, his pussy fluttering around its dick as that pointed tip struck something vulnerable at his core.

With a snarl, the monster bent its legs and bore down on him with all its weight. There was a brief flash of pain, and then the tight hot pressure of the creature's dick sinking into someplace it shouldn't have been able to go. Finally, it went still. Will lay limp in his bonds, gasping for breath, still impaled on the monster's cock. And for an instant, he thought that it was over.

He didn't see it at first. His head had fallen back, staring blankly up at the underside of the monster's belly. But when he felt the dick inside him swell, it shot up in a panic. His eyes widened at the sight of that long cock buried almost to the hilt inside him—and the base was now as wide as his forearm. The bulge travelled down its length, and Will realized with a thrill of fear that it wasn't just growing. There was something  _ inside. _

Will groaned as he felt his pussy stretch around the new intrusion. This... this wasn't right. Dicks didn't feel like this when they were about to shoot a load. Whatever was in there was too dense, too  _ solid. _ And if it wasn't about to put semen inside him, then...

Eggs. Spiders laid  _ eggs. _

The monster's cock wasn't a cock at all. It was an ovipositor.

A jolt of adrenaline shot through him. He struggled with renewed energy, screaming and howling for someone,  _ anyone  _ to come find him. But he wasn't strong enough to break the webs, and he was the only person to go anywhere near this forest in over a hundred years. So he did the only thing that was still within his power, and babbled a stream of pleas and promises. He'd hunt for it, he'd be its willing slave, he'd do anything it wanted,  _ anything, _ just please not this!

Its eyes glittered with pleasure as the ovipositor swelled. He felt the eggs slide all the way down inside him, until they came to a stop at his cervix. The pressure built and built inside, the ovipositor bulging until his pussy gaped around it. Will's begging broke down into desperate, incoherent cries. And then, all at once, it burst.

A sound partway between a moan and a wail was ripped out of him. The eggs poured into his womb, thick and hot and pulsing. Raw, animal noises spilled from his throat as his stomach bulged with them, growing taut and slightly rounded as the flood tapered off into a trickle. The creature above him cried out in ecstasy, its body shuddering with the sheer pleasure of breeding him.

When it was finished, it pulled away. Its ovipositor came out dripping in his slick, and shrank back into its abdomen without a trace. Leaving a shaking Will and his bloated stomach the only evidence of what had just happened. Without so much as another glance at him, it turned around and left the chamber.

All Will wanted now was to go to sleep. To sink into oblivion and forget all about this for a few precious hours. But the monster had only been gone a few seconds before another head poked in. "Please," he whimpered, "I can't take any more!"

It crawled inside, its ovipositor already twitching in open air as it approached him. Will could hardly even focus on it as it loomed overhead. Between its legs, he could see two others entering the chamber. More followed them, and more, until the room was crowded with monsters and he was feverish with terror. Then the second monster plunged inside him, and the burrow filled with Will's desperate cries.

His stomach had felt enormous after the first load of eggs. Each time another monster bred him, he was sure that it was all he could fit, that his belly would burst if they made him take any more. It ballooned upward, getting rounder and tighter as he was pumped fuller and fuller, until the buttons on his vest popped open. His shirt split, then ripped apart. Before long, he couldn't even see his legs. Only his massive, swollen stomach.

Will felt so heavy. He tried to keep struggling, even as he lost count of how many monsters had used him, but eventually his body just went limp. The last of the creatures only had five legs, and limped slightly as it scuttled inside. Its abdomen hung low to the ground when it breached him, wobbling where it stood. It rutted back and forth, its bulbous body rubbing against his, grazing his clit with every thrust.

His eyes widened. He felt so hot and full inside, and this added pressure was too much. His pussy started to tingle as he felt the telltale surge of eggs sliding past his entrance. Will was too far gone to fight it. He whimpered and moaned, his cunt clenching around the ovipositor as the monster struggled to force another gush of eggs into him. That sticky heat weighing him down sent rushes of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Please," he whined, "Just... a little more...  _ ah!" _

The monster gave one last deep thrust, grinding its body against his clit and sending him crashing over the edge. He trembled with the force of it, his limbs twitching as they strained against the webs that held him down. A final trickle of eggs popped into his womb. The creature pulled out and scuttled back a pace.

It watched him, its eight eyes hooded. Then it crouched down to run its hands over his bulging stomach. Will cried out. He could feel the eggs shifting around inside him, the pressure in his belly when the monster pressed down with its palms. If he hadn't known what had just happened to him, he would have thought he was about to give birth to a pair of twins.

The five legged monster gingerly picked him up. It was obviously struggling to keep its balance on only three legs, but it had no trouble lifting him despite his newfound weight. Its abdomen bent inward, and for a moment Will stared in disbelief at the place where its ovipositor had disappeared. Surely it wasn't ready to go  _ again? _

It wasn't. Silk shot from its spinnerets, striking Will in the chest. The monster spun him around and around in a dizzying blur, coating him in its web. He cried out in desperate anguish, "Not my eyes, please not my eyes—!" but it paid him no mind. He was wrapped up from head to toe, his knees bent backwards and slightly spread, with only a few small holes by his mouth and nose for breathing. In the sudden darkness, unable to move a muscle, Will came undone.

He didn't know how much time passed. All he could feel was the steady pulsing of the eggs in his womb, a slow rhythm that tugged at his own heartbeat. He was helpless, blinded, unable to tell time except by the moments that one of the monsters shoved its ovipositor through the hole for his mouth, fucking his face until a surge of thick fluid poured down his throat. That was all the food or water he got, but he didn't starve.

One by one, the eggs hatched. Will felt the first as a maddening squirming in his abdomen. He writhed along with it, tension building up inside him as more and more of them started struggling. When they finally found their escape, he was reduced to a babbling mess as hundreds of the baby monsters wriggled their way through his cunt, chewing a hole in the webs encasing him and streaming out into the open. He tried not to let it affect him, but so many of them crawled over his clit as they went that he came again with a piercing cry.

Part of Will had been terrified the young would eat him, but they didn't. He had no chance to rest, either. Almost as soon as the last of them was out, he felt another of the adults crouching over him, pushing its ovipositor through the hole they'd made. His web cocoon had hung loose around him once his womb was empty. By the time they were finished with him, it was straining at the seams. Almost as an afterthought, they sealed the hole over his pussy with more silk.

That was when Will finally understood what he was, now. Not a meal, as he'd often feared. Not prey at all. He was nothing more than a life support system for the young the colony pumped into him. A warm body to be bred over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore.

No one knew where he was. No one was coming to save him. So, Will gave in to it. He let himself squeal and moan as he was bred, clenching down on their ovipositors and embracing the pleasure of being filled. He savored the weight of his bulging belly, the pressure of the eggs inside. And as time passed, he forgot he'd ever been anything but their living, breathing egg sac.


End file.
